No one Knows
by mylittlehairybutt
Summary: Summary: Something has happened to Ziva but no one knows what and she ends up at Tony’s apartment early hours of the morning. It will take the whole team to crack this case. TIVA all the way!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok yet again another random chapter. I have so many stories to update but once I get an idea in my head for I knew one I cant write anything else until I do the first chap. I know stories like this have been done over and over but I felt the need to do one as well. Please review. **

**

* * *

  
**

Tony lay asleep in his bed, until he was woken by a loud knock on the door. He glanced at his alarm clock it was three in the morning, what could any one possibly want at three in the morning, he considered going back to sleep but the knocking continued. He groaned as he left the warmth of his bed, grabbing his dressing gown on the way out of his room.

"Tony are you home?" he heard a quite but familiar voice call from the other side. It was Ziva. He walked faster and quickly unlocked the lock and dead bolt flinging the door open. What he saw made him gasp. Ziva stood on the other side, she had black smudges under eyes what he presumed was smudged mascara, his eyes worked their way down her body, her clothes where torn and she had various gashes on her arms and legs and she appeared to be soaking wet. His eyes snapped back up to her face and he realized she looked like she was going to collapse.

"Ziva, what the hell happened?" he managed to ask. He had never seen her look so weak and vulnerable; to be honest he didn't think it was possible. Tony extended an arm rapping it around her shoulder as he ushered her inside. It was then he felt how much she was shaking. He yanked his robe off and draped it over her shoulders.

"Ziva are you okay?" she looked at him blankly. "Sit down" he said indicating to the couch. She lent on him for balance as she slowly lowered herself to the couch without speaking.

"You're hurt" he said noticing how deep the gashes where. She looked down at her arms and legs and nodded.

"Stay here I am going to go get some dry clothes and some antiseptic and bandages for your wounds" He briefly left the room. Ziva remained on the couch staring straight ahead shaking despite Tony's robe. Tony soon returned to the room. He sat down next to Ziva.

"I could only find a pair of my old trackies and old shirt I hope they fit" He reached over to her left arm but she flinched away from his touch.

"It's ok I need to clean, it otherwise it will get infected." He looked into her frightened eyes. "It's ok Ziva" he said softly trying to reassure her. _This isn't like her; she can look after herself, what the hell happened?. _He reached out to her arm again and this time she let him take it he began cleaning her wounds and every time he put the antiseptic she would wince and this would make him wince in return. _She looks so scared. _He finished cleaning the last wound and covered it with a bandage; she still hadn't said a word.

"Ziva who did this to you?" he asked looking deep into her eyes. "I… I don't know " Tears began to well in her eyes and she looked back up to Tony. He felt his heart wrench, he was going to kill whoever did this.

"What happened?" he urged. Instead of answering she began to sob loudly. Tony pulled her into his arms and began stroking her back. He was reminded again that she was still wet.

"Zi you should change, your soaking wet" He handed her the clothes he had gotten for her.

"Ok"

"You can use my bedroom" she nodded and began to stand but stopped when her legs gave out from underneath her, Tony caught her arm and then wrapped his arm around her waist for support and walked with her to his room. He held her until she was sitting on his bed.

"Ill just be out side if you need me" he said offering a small concerned smile. Ziva nodded as Tony left the room shutting the door. He sighed rubbing his forehead confused as how it could have happened. He decided he should probably call Gibbs he picked up the house phone and dialled Gibbs's mobile number from memory.

"_What's wrong Tony?"_ he answered after four rings

"It's Ziva Boss"

_"What the hell did you do?"_ he asked suspiciously

"I didn't do anything, she just turned up here her clothes ripped, scratches all over and soaking wet, she has barely said anything. She looks scared Boss"

_"Does she require medical attention?"_

"No I patched her up"

_"Well stay with her until later this morning and let her get some rest she might feel like talking later"_

"Ok"

_ "Keep me posted Tony"_

"Will do" Tony sighed placing the phone back on the receiver, he felt a little better after speaking to Gibbs. He slowly wandered back over to his bedroom door.

"How ya going Zi"

"I'm done" a gentle voice answered. Tony opened the door Ziva was practically drowning in the clothes he had lent her. Despite that she still looked beautiful.

"Can I get you anything?" she shook her head. He placed a hand on her shoulder comfortingly.

"You're freezing" he noted. "Get under the covers" he ordered. She looked hesitant but did as she was told. She didn't know why she had come to him or why she was doing what he told her but his presence was slightly soothing and there was no other place she wanted to be. He pulled the covers up around her and slowly began to back out of the room.

"Where are you going?" she asked panicking.

"I'm gonna take the couch" she shook her head rapidly.

"Can you stay?" he eyed her nervously but didn't want her to get upset so he walked back to the bed and sat down beside her leaning his head against the head bored. She stared at him for a few seconds making sure he wasn't going any where before she settled her head back to the pillow. She closed her eyes trying to sleep and chocking back tears. Tony could hear quite little sobs coming from her and was unsure what to do.

"Do you wonna talk about it?" he asked

"No" her quiet sobs turned into louder ones. He placed a hand on her back.

"It's ok Zi" she rolled over and lent into his body burying her face into his side as the amount of tears increased. Tony was slightly taken back by her actions but went along with them gladly. Twenty minutes later he felt her body relax and the sobs stopped he looked down at her although it was dark he could make out her distinct shape, she was curled tightly into his side. He closed his eyes and soon fell asleep as well.

* * *

**So Good? Bad? Leave me a lil review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm not a doctor so I don't know what can cause some one to have like a complete memory lapse however I am gonna put it in here. I have no idea how far Ziva lives from Tony and I don't really know how far two miles is but, just go with it. **

**While I hopefully have you attention I just want to do a little advertising a friend and I have co- written a NCIS – Bones crossover but mainly NCIS it is set at a highschool and is called Highschool or Hell? Please go check ******** Its on the account **

Tony was awoken by his alarm. He stretched his arm out hitting the off button. He lay still for a moment feeling like he hadn't had any sleep. He snuggled back into the warmth of his bed, but then he realized the warmth wasn't coming form his bed alone. His eyes snapped open and lying next to him was Ziva. He leaped from the bed in shock; it took him a few seconds to realize why she was in his bed.

"Thank god" he sighed glad that they hadn't done something stupid. He decided he should probably wake her up, he wanted to find out what had happened to her and he couldn't do that when she was asleep. He slowly bent over the bed.

"Ziva.. Ziva" he said softly shaking her shoulder gently. She groaned slightly before she shot up into a sitting position. She immediately regretted her decision as her head began pounding and the room began spinning.

"Are you okay?" Tony asked concerned.

"Tony why am I in your bed?" she asked confused as she held her head in her hands

"You don't remember?" he asked sitting next to her.

"No I do not remember I feel horrible" she looked up at him. "We didn't do anything... did we?" she asked looking slightly mortified at the idea.

"No, no. no. You came here you where scared and wet and you had scratches everywhere" he said indicating to her arms. She looked down at her arms and let out a small gasp.

"You must have been in a fight or something" he said rubbing his forehead.

"Tony I would remember if I had a fight with someone"

"All I know Zi is that you turned up here absolutely terrified, you barley said a word. Are you sure you don't remember anything, like how you got here?"

"I don't remember anything Tony" she said slightly annoyed." She slid herself off of the bed slowly as her head was still throbbing. Tony quickly followed her.

"Ziva are you sure your're okay?"

"Tony I'm perfectly.." she was cut off when her legs collapsed out from underneath her she grabbed the door frame on her way down, Tony grabbed her around the waist before she fell too low, pulling her up into a standing position.

"Ziva I think you should sit back down" he said looking her in the eyes.

"No I'm fine now, I'm going to go to my apartment I will see you at work yes?"

"You're in no shape to be walking two miles, ill drive you"

"I'm not going to walk, I'll drive"

"You don't have your car; you must have walked from where ever you came from"

"Oh" Ziva felt around her waist and was surprised at the lack of gun. "Tony where are my things?"

"I hung them in the laundry"

"What about my gun?"

"You didn't have one on you" This surprised Ziva she never went anywhere without one.

"Look I'm gonna go have a shower then I'll take you home, there's some left over pizza if you wonna eat some as you try to remember what happened last night" he said smiling slightly as he left the room. _God she looks amazing_ he thought leaving the room.

Ziva strolled slowly towards the kitchen her stomach was growling and she couldn't remember the last time she has eaten. She opened the fridge grabbing the pizza box; she then flopped down at Tony's kitchen table. Ziva flipped the lid off of the box and grabbed a large piece of pepperoni pizza. She bit into the cold slice and began to chew the movement of her jaw made the scratches on her face sting. Her hand moved to cover the sore, _what the hell happened to me last night?, how did I get to Tony's? Ok lets back track the last thing I can remember um ok I remember leaving work Tuesday and going shopping with Abby yes that's right we went shopping because… ah she wanted to get McGee a birthday present, we then had coffee and I dropped her off at home and then went home myself, I had spaghetti for dinner and then went to bed. So I can remember nothing useful, great. I wonder what day it is probably Thursday or possibly Wednesday. _

Just then Tony walked into the kitchen in his work suite.

"Good you're eating, remember anything?" Tony asked shoving a slice of pizza in his mouth.

"What day is it?"

"Friday" Ziva's eyes nearly bugged out of her head.

"What, no it can't be Friday"

"Why? What's the last thing you can remember?" he asked

"I remember going shopping with Abby Tuesday night and then going home and going to bed"

"So you don't remember Wednesday or Thursday?"

"No" Ziva growled growing angry.

"How did you loose two whole days?"

"I don't know" she stormed towards the door and Tony followed grabbing his keys from the side bench.

LINE

Tony and Ziva arrived at Ziva's apartment she climbed the stairs with him close behind hoping that she wouldn't stumble or trip.

"I don't have my key, ill have to pick the lock" they reached the door.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem" The door was open about a quarter of the way. Tony pulled his Gun from the holster and pushed in front of Ziva. He slowly pushed the door open holding the gun in front of him. He scanned the apartment but there was no sign of anyone. He lowered the gun and stared at the state of the living room, Ziva who had followed Tony in, had the same horrified look on her face as she too took in the appearance of her apartment. The pillows from the couch where sprawled on the floor, pictures and mirror frames where laying broken on the floor, the lamp was smashed and blood was smeared in various places. Tony quietly moved through to the kitchen it was slightly cleaner then the living room except for more blood they then moved onto the bedroom, which had the most damage of all the rooms.

"This cant be all my blood"

"We have to call Gibbs" Ziva nodded. Tony pulled his mobile from his pocket and hit speed dial two.

"_How is she?"_

"She doesn't remember anything after Tuesday night Boss"

"_Take her to her apartment and see if there's anything there"_

"I did, we are going to need heaps of evidence bags, and you and McGee better come down here"

"_I'm leaving now"_ Tony snapped his phone shut and looked over to where Ziva had been, but she was no longer there. He heard a scrapping noise coming from the living room.

"Ziva" he yanked his gun back out and rushed towards the noise. Ziva now had gloves on and was pushing against her TV cabinet.

"What are you doing, your gonna mess up the evidence"

"Tony I hardly think moving this cabinet will change anything."

"But…"

"Tony just give me a hand" Tony rolled up the sleeves of this suite and started pushing alongside Ziva. They slid the cabinet about one and a half meters from its original place.

"What ever your doing hurry up, Gibbs will be here soon" Ziva started sliding her fingers around the outside of where the cabinet had been.

"What _are _you doing?"

"Ah got it" Ziva pulled on a little ridge and part of the wall began to peel back into a door.

"Of course the Crazy Ninja would have a secret... Wow." Tony exclaimed when he saw the amount of weapons Ziva had stored in the wall. She grabbed out a few different guns and two knives before closing the door.

"Help me push it back" Tony shook his head in disbelief as they moved the cabinet back into place. Just as they had finished there was a knock at the door. Tony moved towards it slowly waiting for Ziva to put the weapons in appropriate places. Tony pulled open the door revealing Gibbs and McGee.

"Hey Boss" Gibbs just nodded and entered the apartment, followed by McGee who was carrying all of the equipment.

"McGee take photo's then start bagging and tagging, Tony I want you take Ziva back to headquarters and between you two and Ducky I want you to figure out what the hell happened." He ordered.

"Gibbs I am sure I would be of better use here" she began to protest.

"Ziva until we know you are not in danger you will be accompanied by Tony at all times"

"What?" Ziva exclaimed speechless.

"Just go" he sent her his famous 'Gibbs glare'. Ziva and Tony quickly hurried out of the apartment.

LINE

Tony was driving Ziva back to NCIS headquarters, he kept steeling glances at her, and she looked worried and a little pale.

"Are you ok Ziva?"

"I'm fine" she answered staring out the window.

"Are you sure? You don't look fine" his voice was full of concern

"Ok I'm not fine why should I be? I have lost two full days, my apartment is destroyed and filled with I don't know who's blood and to top it off I can not remember a thing" Ziva burst. As she finished the car came to a stop in the NCIS parking bay, before Tony had a chance to respond Ziva practically leaped from the car and stormed off.

"This is just great" Tony sighed.

**Sorry guys for this dodge chapter I really wanted to update I just couldn't make this chapter as good as the first one. But please review and checkout my other story. I know there was a lack of emotion from Ziva this time but I am hoping to have more in the next chapter.**

**Thanks**


End file.
